monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Druella/@comment-27595114-20150729023448/@comment-26419174-20150806120722
@Kuruni: The issue is that if we use word of god as a tipping point to chose "not brainwashed" hypothesis as opposed "brainwashed, love remained because it was compatible with brainwashing" and then use the same case to argue that the word of god is not violated, we end up with a circular argument. We believe she is not brainwashed because word of god wich is true because she is not brainwashed wich is true because waord of god... Repeat ad infinitum. Maybe this could be accepted because we are supposed to trust word of god, however myself(and presumable quite a few people who think in roughly the same way) cannot just blindly believe in something with little to no evidence, as a result we have doubts, which cause us to still have issues with the whole monsterisation/ incubisation thing, something which if you remember I have been talking about here from the very beginning. On the topic of hatred, you seem to have missed the key part of the statement (bolded) "For example: what opinion can a human have toward DL and her actions? Basically any. From love and fanatical woship, to absolute haterd. The idea is that humans can have a wide variety of opinions on the subject where the examples added in the third senttence are the extremes of those opinions, with every in-between option being equally as viable, whereas monsters/incubi seem to have that wast variety redused to two "doing good"/ "not rad enough". Consiquently, the question was to try and check if you consider it possible for them to have those diffirent opinions. Now your answer to the question seems to indicate that they can not on the account of monter instinct. However, said answer brings out other unfortunate implications. If we were to assume that said instict is as overpowering and absolute as your interpretation seems to make it, then anyone monsterised, who had different opinion is getting that opinion and therefore part of their personality overwritten which is either brainwashing or close enough to make little practical difference . If, on the other hand, it is not as absolute and overwhelming, it can not provide a satisfactory answer to my question, which I am going to reiterate in more general terms; Can a monster/ incubus have issues with/ objections to DL plan which cannot be boiled down to "she is not rad enough?" On the subject of the scholar, i am still wandering(pardon the pun) how he could have visited two demon realms without going through incubisation via spirit erosion? @Taunt: " Like I said, if that's how you want to set the mamono LEOs, I can't say anything" It is not me portraing mamono this way, it's world guide doing so. It's not my head canon it's official canon material. "I think "Demon Realm > The Order" because everyone can hold his/her opinion freely without worrying about his/her safty. I can openly support The Order, praise the God and hold my opinion in Demon Realm without being cracked down by the government. No brainwashing propaganda. No one forces me how to think." The catch is that DE may be doing so. I can not prove it does and i am not claiming it does, however, i find the uniformity of opinions amongs monsters/ incubi to be suspicios enough to start questioning. "Since you mentioned the spread of DE. I wonder what if an area is infected by DE but The Order's troops are still in full control of that area (no Demon Army's presence in that area)? Does that automatically flag the area as DR territory...while The Order's troops are still in charge there?" Yes, because they will very soon stop being order soldiers.